Here and There
by Ladykestrel
Summary: When Catherine and Iris go missing during a case investigation, how will the rest of the team respond? Warrick and Brass are particularly affected, but can they find a way to work together during this difficult time? Time is of the essence to find them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters of CSI are the property of CBS and Anthony Zuiker. Iris is of my own creation as an outside character.

Rating: K to K+

A/N: When Catherine and Iris go missing during a case investigation, how will the rest of the team respond? Warrick and Brass are particularly affected, but can they find a way to work together during this difficult time? Time is of the essence to find them.

Acknowlegements: To my lady betas, Kacee and Denise (thanks in a pinch) and my other CSI friends who I sound my story ideas on, Onyx and Mel. "One Thing" written by Scott Anderson and James Black; performed by Finger 11. "I Thought You Knew" written and performed by Keith Urban. I'm trying my hand at doing some one shot stories of Jim and Iris.

"Here and There"

It was Christmas week as Grissom was handing out assignments on Thursday night. It was another graveyard shift as usual for his CSI team in all other respects, though Christmas Eve was on Sunday this year.

"We have a slightly different mission tonight and it's for Catherine and Iris." Grissom began. "Three burned bodies and a fourth body with partial burns were found at a remote campsite in the Black Canyon area of Lake Mead. You two are be going by helicopter to get there quickest."

Both women were taking notes, knowing they would be leaving soon to go by LVPD helicopter. Iris matched pace with the lithe redhead as they headed toward the locker area to get their kits. "It's been a while since we did a case together." Catherine said with a smile.

"Yeah, I could do with something a little different right now," Iris commented.

Catherine gave Iris a sideways glance, wondering what was on Iris's mind to a degree.

Annie Kramer was in town for a weeklong seminar being held at the Luxor Hotel. Brass had been honest about his past history with Annie to Iris. Jim had been spending time with Annie every night thus far. They had gone to an amateur hockey game of the Las Vegas Wranglers that evening before Brass was due on night shift. The fact that Iris was supposed to go originally with him to the game still stung her a bit. He'd asked if they could reschedule their date for another game. Iris had simply shrugged her shoulders and told him it was okay with her.

When Jim introduced Iris to Annie, Iris had not hesitated in shaking Annie's hand and stating it was a pleasure to meet her. However, when Brass had then introduced Iris to Annie, he had called her one of his many CSI friends and made no mention that they had been dating steadily for a few months. Iris was again surprised but had left it at that.

Iris heard Jim's deep laugh coming from his office, making her smile. She thought she would simply poke her head in the door and say a quick hello. Brass hadn't called her or emailed her once since Annie had arrived. Iris missed hearing from him. A woman's high-pitched giggle could be heard chiming in with Brass's low chuckles as Iris neared the door. Iris exhaled slowly as she got ready to knock on the door but the sight she beheld made her stop in her tracks.

Brass and Annie were involved in a pretty intense lip-lock as well as embrace. He stood facing toward Iris who Annie couldn't see. His arms were around Annie while her hand had slipped inside his unbuttoned shirt. Iris was dumbfounded as Brass's eyes opened and he saw her. His eyes widened in surprise as he started to break the kiss with Annie. Iris simply nodded her head in acknowledgement and walked swiftly away.

"You ready?" Catherine asked Iris as she came back into the locker area.

"You better believe it!" Iris replied, grabbing her kit.

Warrick was getting ready to take some case paperwork to the break room, as Greg and Nick headed out on their assignment. He stopped long enough to whisper something to Catherine before turning to Iris. "Take care of my girl, Iris."

Iris executed a smart salute as Warrick grinned at her.

"Be careful you two don't join the mile-high club! I hear some of those EMT's are pretty rico suave!" Nick wisecracked.

"You gotta be kidding, Nick! Catherine and Iris can score better than an EMT. Go for the gusto, ladies! Fly the friendly skies with a pilot!" Greg joked along and beating on his chest to mimic the sound of a helicopter.

The women simply rolled their eyes at their fellow team members. As Catherine and Iris were headed out of the locker room, Grissom caught them. "Ladies, change of plans! That partially burned victim has been found to be alive. You'll be going in a Flitecare helicopter that's stopping to pick you up from Desert Palm."

The women hurried out to wait at the LVPD helipad. The helicopter landed and they boarded quickly as the copter became airborne to head to the remote location of the campsite.

Jim's efforts to find Iris had been fruitless. Brass found Grissom in his office. "Uh, Gil, got a minute?"

Grissom gestured toward the seat across from his desk as Jim rubbed at his chin and then the back of his neck. Grissom could tell his best friend was distressed, wondering what the problem was, as Brass literally sat with a thud in the chair, sighing loudly as he did so.

"What's on your mind, Jim?" Grissom prodded gently.

"I don't have long. Annie's already left for my place since I've got shift tonight. Did you see Iris by chance?" Brass asked.

"Yeah, I just sent her and Catherine on an assignment up at Black Canyon with the campsite multiple DB's," Grissom replied with a curious expression.

"Did Iris happen to mention anything about me before leaving?" Jim asked with some hesitation.

"Not a word. She looked like she couldn't get out of here quick enough though." Grissom answered. His gaze was intent at his best friend now.

"I got caught with my pants down, Gil," Brass sighed loudly again.

"Literally or figuratively?" Grissom was all ears.

"Annie and I had a nice time at the hockey game tonight. Iris and I were supposed to go originally but when Annie came to town I wanted to take her somewhere fun. I'd asked Iris if we could go another time and that I wanted to take Annie instead. Iris had said sure and didn't seem sore about it. I was grateful for her understanding. Back in my office, what I didn't count on was Annie getting affectionate with me and then laying a killer kiss on me. Heaven help me, Gil, I got into the kiss and her embrace. Iris saw us and before I could say a thing she gave me this look. It wasn't hateful or spiteful, just a look of trying to understand what she saw. She just turned and bolted. I wasn't able to find her." Brass again rubbed at the back of his neck, body language telling Grissom how this bothered him.

Grissom sat back for a moment with steepled fingers before making his observation. "Iris is not your typical female, Jim. Yeah, it's safe to say she's probably confused by what she saw. You'll get it sorted out with her. I mean you've only been dating. It's not like you're serious or something or are you? "

"I don't know if we're serious but I do care for Iris. We've had fun on our dates. She's very affectionate and giving. It's just I haven't seen Annie since she helped me with what was going on with Ellie a few years ago. I wanted to reconnect with her for a while before she heads back to LA, but I'd sooner cut off an arm then hurt Iris though," Brass insisted.

The helicopter pilot requested that the EMT's check on Catherine and Iris. The copter was hitting pockets of turbulence as it sped toward Black Canyon. Iris had her seatbelt double-checked by one EMT who gave her the thumbs up that she was good to go. Catherine also passed her inspection by the other EMT.

"I prefer to fly first-class myself!" Catherine said loudly to Iris with a grin.

"Fasten your seatbelts; it's going to be a bumpy night!" Iris exclaimed.

Catherine's expression told Iris she didn't understand the reference.

"Bette Davis in "_All About Eve_" said it!" Iris revealed.

"You and Grissom are true movie buffs!" Catherine laughed.

Iris tried to smile and remain focused on the case at hand, but found her thoughts wandering about Brass.

Several minutes later the helicopter set down to land near the campsite which was ablaze with red lights from park ranger and state police vehicles. Additional portable lighting had been set up as well. Catherine and Iris looked at each other, hoping that the crime scene had remained intact. The smell of charred flesh was heavy in the evening air.

Catherine approached a park ranger as Iris followed. "How's the survivor?"

She flashed her badge, as did Iris.

"Evening, Investigator Willows. I'm Captain Mark Hughes with the Lake Mead Recreational Park Rangers. Black Canyon is a popular primitive area to camp at, especially for those seeking a romantic getaway. There are deep canyons to hike and explore around here, really some beautiful scenery. The fourth victim is a young woman with burns but we think she'll pull through okay. Her name is Melanie Shockley. One of the EMT's is checking her out as we speak. You two may go ahead with your preliminary sweep and plan to return tomorrow to finish up. The park rangers will make sure the scene is kept as is. Let me know if you require anything else." The ranger also nodded to Iris before he went to rejoin the other park rangers.

"Let's get after it, Iris!" Catherine said.

The CSI's wasted no time. As Iris worked on taking photographs of the bodies and rest of the campsite, Catherine was searching for trace evidence that would be put to use during their ongoing investigation. Iris then joined Catherine for continued surveillance of the crime scene/campsite to collect additional evidence.

They worked quickly but thoroughly as their flashlights also swept the area. Each body had been found inside a sleeping bag including the surviving victim. Fabric samples were collected as well as soil samples from under each body. The campsite appeared to have been ransacked with scattered food and clothing. Two tents had been collapsed as well. The place was a mess. Iris had collected all four sleeping bags to be placed into large plastic bags, she found herself checking the one over the lone survivor had been trapped in.

Captain Hughes returned to give them information provided by the survivor of the attack that resulted in a triple murder. The young woman indicated that she and her fiancé, Gavin Oleson, as well as her best friend, Kacee Wiley, and her boyfriend, Andrew Murphy, were camping for the weekend. Earlier in the evening, two strange men had shown up at the campsite demanding food and money but Gavin and Andrew had forced the men to leave. After they had gone to sleep, she awoke to hear her fiancé arguing loudly with one of the men had returned. She witnessed the man hitting Gavin with a tree limb that apparently knocked him unconscious. The second man went to the other sleeping bags of her friends, hitting each one repeatedly with the tree limb. She had tried vainly to escape from her sleeping bag but the zipper had become stuck. As the first man approached her with the raised tree limb, she believed she fainted. When she came to, she awoke to find her sleeping bag on fire and the only way she could put out the flames was to roll repeatedly on the ground as she still couldn't get out of her sleeping bag. She then fainted again until being roused by park rangers who initially believed she was dead as were the others until she screamed when being checked over by them.

"The copter is ready to go to return to Desert Palm with the victim. We've radioed your CSI supervisor and he'll pick you up at the hospital. One of the EMT's is staying behind to help attend to some of the park rangers who've gotten some cuts during their evaluation of the campsite. We have had recent problems with transient-type people showing up here that bother the regular campers, so the young lady's story is plausible," Captain Hughes added.

"Nowhere safe anymore to have a nice time but my idea of a romantic getaway is room service," Catherine commented as they finished bagging and cataloguing what evidence she and Iris could collect.

"Would the object of your affection to have room service for said romantic getaway with bear the initials of WB?" Iris questioned blandly but with a sly smile.

"You know it!" Catherine replied with an equally sly smile as well as arched eyebrow.

"Like I should have to ask the obvious! Let's head for the copter. This makes for a different case like Griss said. I imagine this place looks even prettier in the daylight. Wonder if horseback riding's allowed," Iris remarked.

Catherine and Iris climbed into the helicopter and buckled themselves into their seats. A stretcher bearing Melanie was brought in and secured by the EMT's. The young woman was conscious and had dressings on both arms where the burns were the worst. Iris leaned down to give her a reassuring pat on the shoulder as she introduced herself and then Catherine as crime scene investigators. Melanie voiced her thanks and her hopes that those responsible would be caught. She then closed her eyes as the helicopter's blades began to speed up.

After the EMT had shut the copter door and taken a seat in front with the pilot, the helicopter gently lifted from the ground to begin its trek to Desert Palm.

Brass hadn't received a call for a crime scene to go to and sat in his office mulling over the course of the evening's events. He'd just gotten off his cell phone after chatting with Annie, when Warrick suddenly poked his head in.

"Hey, Jim, you're looking sort of preoccupied."

"Take a load off, Rick!" Jim said, amiably, as Warrick took a seat across from his desk.

"Yeah, I'm catching up on some paperwork as assignments were light tonight. Greg and Nick are gone to check out a B&E, Sara's off tonight, and Grissom's doing whatever in his office. Our girls are gone on that Black Canyon triple homicide. You and Iris ever go camping?" Warrick queried.

"We've been to my lake cabin a few times to fish and spend the weekend. I may take Annie there before she goes back to LA., Jim said lightly.

"You got two lines biting at the same time, lover boy?" Warrick joked but half-seriously.

"Me? Yeah, right. Look it, Iris and I've been dating a few months now and things are comfortable where they're at for me. Annie's only in town for this seminar series and goes back to LA in a couple days. We're just hanging out and catching up," Jim said pointedly.

"I'm down with that. Sort of the same with Catherine and me since my marriage to Tina ended in annulment. We're enjoying each other's company but keeping it light at the same time. I'm not looking at going down the aisle anytime soon and you can take that to the bank!" Warrick agreed.

"It just seems that Iris is hoping for more between us. I'm not ruling that out eventually but right now no muss and no fuss. Iris has been aces though, especially since things with Ellie have yet to improve, but Iris keeps me hoping in spite of myself," Jim considered.

"Yeah, well, I can't wait till they get back here. Catherine and I are going to this little bed-n-breakfast she's been going on about over Christmas. Her idea of roughing it I guess but hey I know she'll be VERY appreciative if you get my drift." Warrick found his thoughts wandering to the weekend to come. "You've been hanging with Iris for months now, so how is IT if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm being patient about that particular topic as a matter of fact. Iris is a pretty classy package and when she's ready I'm ready. Annie, on the other hand, got a bit frisky tonight." Brass mentioned casually.

"Really! Are you at liberty to say more?" Warrick asked with a wink.

"She kissed me in my office and you can tell when more is implied than just a kiss. I have to confess that even though it caught me off guard I also got into it because for a moment there it was like it was years ago between us. The only thing is that Iris saw us," Brass conceded, knowing that what he said Warrick would keep in confidence.

"Oh, man, did you explain it to Iris? I mean that what she saw was an accident or are you and Annie hooking back up? Talk about an awkward situation!" Warrick said, drumming his fingers on his knee.

"I tried, Rick, went looking for her all over the lab and ended up in Gil's office. She'd already left with Cat on that multiple homicide in Black Canyon like you said. Only I don't know exactly what I would've said to Iris given the chance," Jim added unhappily.

"Brass man, Iris deserves to know if Annie's got your gun, so to speak," Warrick countered.

"That's not what I meant, Rick! I want to spend time with Annie while she's here, just have some fun times. She'll be going back to LA soon and then Iris and I are business as usual. I can control my urges where Annie's concerned," Jim insisted.

"Sorry, Brass, but it sounds like you're covering your bases, especially where Iris is concerned. She deserves better than that," Warrick maintained.

Brass's fist hit his desk loudly. He glared at Warrick as his jaw jutted out. "Rick, it's bad enough about what Iris saw, but I don't need you preaching at me either. I hope you and Cat have a nice time at the bed-n-whatever!"

"Cool, I'm out, but I hope you're thinking with your heart and not what's south of your belt buckle!" Warrick stood as he faced Brass a moment and then left the office.

The helicopter ride was getting bumpier it seemed to Iris and Catherine. The pockets of air turbulence were worsening. The pilot had told the EMT that bad weather was headed in and he'd be glad when they arrived to Desert Palm.

"You smell something burning?" Iris asked Catherine. She could faintly detect a scorched odor in the air.

"Yeah, now that you mention it!" Catherine replied loudly.

The pilot also smelled it and looked down at the instrument panel and saw wisps of smoke. A shower of sparks suddenly erupted followed by little tongues of flame. The EMT unbuckled himself to grab a nearby fire extinguisher. The pilot suddenly was having trouble with the throttle stick to maintain control of the helicopter.

"Desert Palm, Desert Palm, this is Flitecare 91, repeat Flitecare 91, we're having engine…" The pilot started to radio when there was static and he couldn't send another message.

"Check on the women! I can't radio the ER at Desert Palm," the pilot told the EMT as he fought with the throttle to keep them aloft. A shudder ran through the helicopter as the engine failed and the blade props turned slower and slower.

"We're having engine trouble and the instrument panel has shorted out. The pilot will have to make a crash landing. We're not very high up but the pilot couldn't get off a mayday to our headquarters with the instruments out." The EMT told them as he also checked on Melanie who cried out in fright.

"Is there anything we can do?" Iris loudly asked the EMT.

"Yeah, pray and hang on!" He replied simply as he made his way back up to the pilot.

Iris held hands with Catherine; her lips moving in a silent prayer; Melanie shut her eyes as she gripped at the shaking stretcher.

It was early morning at the CSI lab and outside a dark black curtain dotted with diamond pinpoints of stars remained. The chill of night was still in the air as Brass walked back in from his car, causing him to shiver a little and quicken his pace. He'd gone to the Donut Haven for a dozen warm glazed donuts as well as a dozen assorted donuts for the CSI team. He's been gone for over an hour driving on his break trying to sort out the jumble of thoughts and emotions involving Annie and Iris.

Jim stopped in the break room to drop off the donuts and was met by a solemn group. Greg, Nick and Warrick sat at the table, with Grissom sitting at the head.

Each of the men's facial expressions looked pensive to brooding. Trying to lighten the mood, Jim wisecracked, "Hey, you all look like somebody just died!"

Grissom pinned him with a stare before quietly saying, "The helicopter with Catherine and Iris never made it to Desert Palm. It's missing."

Iris came to with a low groan, holding her head that felt like a jackhammer was going inside her skull. She felt disoriented for a moment. Catherine was slumped against her. Iris moved to unbuckle herself and felt like a knife had been shoved in her side as a burning ache spread across her side and chest. She gasped and caught her breath.

"Catherine? Cat?" Iris gently shook Catherine's shoulder.

"Mmmmm, ouch, hurts!" Catherine seemed out of it as she groaned.

Worried now, Iris shook Catherine's shoulder more insistently. "Catherine, wake up! Do you recognize me?"

"Iris…the helicopter…crashed where…what…God, my legs are killing me!" Catherine cried out, now fully alert, biting her lip in discomfort.

"Hang on, let me check you over! My nursing days are long behind me but it's going to be okay!" Iris reassured Catherine as she bent to see what caused Catherine's discomfort. A large dark red stain was prevalent on Catherine's right side and her lower legs were pinned beneath a large lockbox of medical supplies.

Iris now heard Melanie groaning on the floor beside Catherine, having fallen out of her stretcher somehow, to lie in a twisted crumpled heap. Iris had to move fast.

Taking the large lockbox, Iris moved it forward toward the cockpit of the helicopter. She called out to the pilot and EMT but got no verbal reply. The side door of the helicopter was crumpled and it took every ounce of Iris's strength and probably some adrenalin to force it partly open.

"Melanie, it's Iris. I am going to straighten you out carefully, so relax as best you can. I'm going to get Catherine out and then come back for you. You won't be alone!" With gentle care, Iris eased the younger woman into a straighter body position. She smoothed Melanie's long dark hair back as she began to weep.

"I can't feel anything, Iris…I can't move," Melanie sobbed.

"Honey, take a deep breath, I promise I am coming right back for you!" Iris whispered to her.

Catherine had gotten herself unbuckled from her seat as Iris turned to assist her out. She leaned heavily on Iris, unable to bear weight on her right ankle. The women slowly made their way out of the crumpled helicopter. Dawn was peeping over the edge of the deep canyon the helicopter had crash-landed into.

"Here, Cat, sit down by this large rock and stay wrapped up in this sleeping bag. It was evidence Iris knew but keeping Catherine warm was a priority. Catherine gratefully took the sleeping bag and eased down to the ground with Iris's help.

Iris climbed into the helicopter and went to Melanie. "Melanie, I am going to put my arms under your arms and together we'll just take our time and get you out. Catherine is sitting nearby and you'll be by her before you can say Jiminy Cricket."

Years of lifting heavy bags of horse feed and bales of hay, as well as her ballroom dancing and sword fencing, had left Iris with decent upper body strength that she was especially grateful for now. Iris carefully and gently lifted Melanie up to begin the process of easing her out of the helicopter through the caved-in side door. Melanie had stopped crying and now concentrated on doing as Iris has instructed.

Catherine tried to rise to her feet to go help Iris but her right leg buckled under her as she slid herself down the rock instead to sit on the ground once more. She groaned in frustration. "Iris, I've got a bum ankle! I can't help! I'm sorry!"

"Not to worry, Cat, just sit tight." Iris said as she now had Melanie outside of the helicopter and was dragging her carefully over beside Catherine. Iris quickly returned inside the helicopter to retrieve blankets and small pillows that she was happy to find. Returning to Catherine and Melanie, she made a pallet for Melanie to be more comfortable on.

"Iris, what about the pilot and EMT?" Catherine asked, looking at the front of the helicopter that had obviously taken the worst of the crash impact.

"I called out to them but no reply, but I'm going next to check on them," Iris replied, heading back to the helicopter. The ache in her side remained a dull throbbing presence, but she ignored it.

Brass felt as if he'd been hit in the gut by a kidney punch during a boxing match. He dully sat down in a chair by Grissom, pushing the donut boxes away, his appetite having evaporated. "How'd you find out?"

"We got a call from Dr. Franks, the head ER physician at Desert Palm. They got a partial message from the pilot regarding the engine and then lost contact. The helicopter wasn't high enough to register on radar at any nearby airport. They can't do anything until after daylight to begin a search and hopefully rescue," Grissom summarized.

"That'll be like looking for a needle in a haystack. The whole area's a network of canyons, some pretty deep," Nick observed.

"They're smart, both of them, so they'll be found." Warrick spoke confidently, while his fingers pretended to play piano on his thighs under the table, his unspoken way of showing worry. He thoughts were racing - where's my girl, are you okay, and are you still here.

"Helicopters don't take a pounding very well," Greg remarked in a low voice.

"Okay, now that we have the negative and positive opinions floated, let's refocus and see what we need to do," Grissom commented at his remaining team.

"I'm in! I stopped by Iris's long enough to take her dogs to our place." Sara added as she walked into the room. Grissom smiled slightly, grateful for her presence as well.

Brass stood up, having not said anything, as the team collectively looked his way. "Got some calls to make. I'll let you know what agencies are getting involved." He strode from the room.

Warrick's angry glance at Brass as he departed was not lost on the rest of the team.

Iris climbed back into the downed helicopter and delicately made her way to the cockpit area. The pilot and EMT were buckled into their seats but below the chest was where each had been crushed by the impact. Grimly, Iris checked for a pulse at the throat of each man, the skin cold to her touch and no signs of life were apparent. They must have died instantly. For a moment, Iris's head bowed in a silent prayer. She then removed the heavy winter flight jackets from each man's body.

Catherine watched as Iris exited the helicopter and saw the flight jackets. Her facial expression told Iris that she didn't have to elaborate. Iris put one jacket on Catherine and then the other one around Melanie. Melanie clutched at Iris's hand with a viselike grip. "Why can't I move my legs? I can move my arms!"

"You may have injured your spinal cord somehow during the crash, but this may just be a temporary problem. You need to stay still and quiet so as not to aggravate this further. The doctors will know better when we're found," Iris said firmly, willing herself to sound strong and confident.

"Catherine, let's take a better look at you too!" Iris concentrated, wanting to stay focused and busy. She gently removed Catherine's sock and athletic shoe, finding a puffy and bruised looking ankle. Catherine's range of motion was poor but there was no crackling or popping sounds to suggest a true fracture, muscle or tendon damage. However, there was a nasty open laceration oozing blood on Catherine's right lower side where something sharp had made contact during the crash landing.

"What's your prognosis, Dr. King?" Catherine grimaced with a thin smile during Iris's examination.

"Safe to say you have a badly sprained and bruised ankle, but I think that's the worst of it. I'm not thrilled by this laceration on your right side. It needs stitches. I can give you a local anesthetic before I close it," Iris replied.

"Do what you have to! I know I'm in good hands!" Catherine's confidence boosted Iris's morale.

Iris made several trips to and from the helicopter to bring out items that would help keep them going until help arrived. Catherine helped her organize and inventory what was found. Melanie watched with wide eyes and Iris asked her to help visually inspect items. This would help keep the young woman included in the activities and concentrating on something besides her injury. Various medical supplies found included oral and injectable pain medications, antibiotics and other drugs, wound care materials, normal saline bottles, IV set-ups, a treasure trove to Iris she thought. She was gratified to find a walking boot that would stabilize Catherine's ankle and swiftly applied it. The support it gave caused Catherine's discomfort to abate a great deal. A pair of crutches was also located.

Unfortunately, no food or water was found on board and this set Iris to scouting about the canyon to see what she could find. A hundred yards away she spied trees and shrubs growing and knew a water source to be nearby judging at the animal tracks in the sandy ground. She found herself racking her brain over the various survivor shows she'd watched on the Discovery Channel, many times with Jim that brought a fresh ache to her heart.

Before anything else, Iris moved to take care of the laceration that continued to bleed on Catherine's side. Iris drew up an appropriate dose of local anesthetic in a hypodermic syringe and then injected it at strategic points along the wound. Catherine winced during this but made no sound. Iris then threaded suture material into a small suture needle, waited a few minutes, then proceeded to close the laceration in a sure fashion. The end result was a neat line of sutures, including tying off two small bleeding blood vessels that were the source of the blood loss. The blood loss had been significant and Catherine would require close watching as Iris snipped the ends loose and applied a pressure dressing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good job! I think Doc Robbins would be proud," Catherine grimaced as she peered at the dressing.

"Hope so considering I've watched him do enough Y incisions and that I'd be practicing medicine without a license," Iris replied.

"You're a Good Samaritan just the same!" Catherine declared.

Iris then left for short time to get dried wood as she could find it. Catherine and Melanie looked up as Iris came back to their sitting area. She brought along an armful of dried brush to make a fire as the morning was still chilly. "I'm headed back to the 'copter to see if I can find anything to get a fire going."

"Hey, let me come along! I can help a little. I need to get used to these crutches anyhow!" Catherine said as she got to her feet shakily and started to come after Iris. She quickly gained confidence on the crutches and hobbled on up to the 'copter.

"What about them up in the cockpit?" Catherine asked in a low voice.

"We wait for now I suppose. If we're found quickly it's fine where they're at but if we're here beyond 24 hours, then I'm going to have to find a way to move the bodies out due to decomp plus it will attract animals. I didn't want to say in front of Melanie, but I saw some tracks nearby where there's a pool of water that are big. They might be mountain lion tracks. Let's hope if it is that it's far away from here," Iris replied as she hunted within the 'copter and found a flare gun and three flares. They also had their service revolvers to use if anything threatened them.

"Right, so no saying here kitty kitty, but you found flares! We have a way to signal now! Things are looking up!" Catherine smiled.

"Let's get back over to Melanie," Iris said.

"Jim, I'm so sorry to hear about Catherine and the other CSI…I'm sorry, what's her name again?" Annie asked Jim as they pulled up in front of the LVPD building.

"It's Iris," Brass replied softly.

"I'll remember it! What happens now?" Annie queried.

"I've got a meeting to go to where a search and rescue will be coordinated. I'm not sure how long I'll be today. You okay to roam Las Vegas solo?" Brass questioned.

"I'm good. Let me know what's happening!" Annie kissed him on the cheek.

Brass met up with Grissom and Warrick as they hurried into the meeting with representatives from the LVPD, sheriff's department, Lake Mead Park Rangers, and the NTSB/CAP as well as Flitecare Helicopter Company that was contracted with Desert Palm to do medical helicopter flights. Maps were scattered about on the table of the conference room. Different voices were enjoined in a multipart conversation. Brass loudly asked to be updated as to what was being planned.

"Jim, here's the latest," Undersheriff McKeen began. "We've got helicopters getting ready to go on a joint search mission involving the LVPD and Civil Air Patrol. This is Colonel Dan Russell of the CAP. Colonel Russell, this is Captain Jim Brass of LVPD Homicide, Gil Grissom and Warrick Brown of the Crime Scene Investigation Unit."

Colonel Russell was a tall, imposing figure in uniform. He quickly shook hands with Brass, Grissom and Warrick. "Gentleman, a pleasure to meet you all, but let me quickly outline our plan."

He turned to a map of the Lake Mead area, drawing a large red circle around the Black Canyon area, and then marking the campsite area with a red pushpin. Colonel Russell then turned to address the group.

"Even though we lost radio contact with the helicopter and it was below radar range, we believe we will be able to locate the helicopter as we begin a spiral pattern out from the campsite area."

"Colonel, what are the chances that there are survivors?" Warrick asked, his nails digging into his palms as he did so.

"Investigator Brown, I wish I could say with certainty that all five persons on board came through the crash without injury, but the likelihood is more that this will be a search and not rescue mission. Like any aircraft, helicopters are not designed for crash situations and given that this helicopter may not have had much altitude as yet it still would crash the same way. If there are survivors, then time is of the essence to find them and give them prompt medical attention," Colonel Russell replied sadly, aware of the two female CSI's on board.

Brass could feel a tension headache starting. He'd gotten maybe two hours sleep since hearing about the missing helicopter. Annie was asleep in his bed when he got home and he'd simply lain down on the other side to catch a few winks. He had awakened to find her snuggled against him as she snored away.

Conflicting thoughts about Annie and Iris couldn't cloud his thinking for now. He had to focus on the hope that Catherine and Iris would be found alive and well.

Warrick was still giving him funny looks and he was also trying to figure out why.

"Jim, I'm exhausted but I'm going home just long enough to take a power nap. Sara will be up if you need to get a hold of me. Last thing I need is a migraine trying to set up shop!" Grissom said wearily.

"You do that, Gil, only had a few hours rest myself. Real sleep is impossible right now. Our girls are coming back!" Brass tried to sound confident as Grissom headed out.

"To what?" Warrick muttered to himself but Brass heard it anyway.

"You got a problem, Rick? Could I see you in my office?" Brass gestured toward his office.

Warrick strode past him with a scowl on his face.

Jim shut the door to his office although anyone walking by the glass walls of his office could see an argument in progress.

"What in blazes is your deal? I've been getting nothing but crap from you since we heard about them," Jim barked angrily, while Warrick restlessly paced the room like a black panther.

"We don't know if they're okay or not. I'm finding that maybe what I felt for Catherine is more than I wanted to deal with," Warrick finally admitted.

"You mean what I think you mean?" Brass questioned.

"Yeah, the "L" word, because since this happened I've got all these little scenes playing in my head of Cat from sad to glad to out and out PO'd and what I'm thinking and feeling about, " Warrick said with his little half-smile.

"And you're wondering if I'm going to be a stand-up guy where Iris is concerned? Fair enough. Rick, we've been dating and it's been good for me don't get me wrong here. It's just that Annie's being back has caused some long-buried feelings to resurface for her. Trying to sort this out and then have Iris and Catherine missing is causing my plate to be overfilled," Brass remarked wearily with a sigh.

"Sorry, I've been tough on you, Brass man. I just figured you and Iris were so tight together." Warrick observed.

"That's just it, Rick, we're tight but I don't know if I love her." Brass's voice trailed off.

Melanie's face had turned a bright red from embarrassment as her nose crinkled.

Catherine also smelled something and saw the younger woman's face. "Mel, what's wrong?"

"I…I had an accident," Melanie replied miserably.

"Here, we can make do! Iris, gotta minute?" Catherine hollered as Iris was getting fresh water in some plastic bottles she'd found.

"Be right there!" Iris called back. When she arrived, she saw that Catherine had removed the younger woman's jeans that gave off an acrid odor and put them to the side. Melanie's spinal cord injury had just been confirmed further with her loss of bladder control.

"Aw, Mel, it's okay. I'll get your jeans rinsed off and let me see if I can find anything in the 'copter," Iris said encouragingly as she turned to go back to the copter.

"Hey, Iris, will this be helpful?" Mel asked in a quavering voice.

Iris turned back to her as Mel pulled a lighter out of the winter flight jacket she was wearing. Kneeling next to Mel, Iris shook her head yes and hugged Mel to show her find was going to let them have a fire to keep warm by and within moments a cheerful little fire was ablaze. Catherine appointed herself keeper of the fire, causing Mel and Iris to laugh.

Inside the helicopter, Iris found padding materials that would allow for keeping Melanie clean and dry. She and Catherine would do all they could for Melanie, but prompt medical attention was needed and more than could be given in their current situation.

Food was their next concern now that a fire was going and they had water nearby as Iris returned to the large pond to see what could be found for them to eat. Cattails grew in abundance along one edge, the tubers of which were a good vegetable source of protein. Iris could see dark shadows beneath the water as fish darted about. The water was cold as she gingerly put her hands in to feel beneath the sandy bottom of the pond, delicately feeling for mussels and finding many. If needed, she could use her service revolver for larger prey. For now, though, a sharpened large tree limb made for a fishing spear. She used a plastic bottle to rinse off Mel's jeans to take back and place by the fire to dry.

"Do you think they might see our fire when they're looking for us?" Melanie asked Catherine. Iris sat down beside Catherine to take a break before working on getting something caught to cook.

"Possible though the winds inside this canyon are dissipating the smoke such that it'll be hard to see from the air," Catherine replied honestly. It'd do no good to project false hopes.

The afternoon was waning as three helicopters were being used to search for the downed helicopter. Grissom and Brass rode with Colonel Russell. Beneath them the network of canyons that made up the Black Canyon Recreational Area spread before them. Brass remembered the comment Nick had made of "looking for a needle in a haystack" and feeling that Nick hit the nail on the head. Thermal imaging could be used at night, but with the animal life being so abundant it would be nearly impossible to be accurate of a large animal versus human being, so plans for a night search had to be scrubbed much to the disappointment of Grissom and Brass.

Grissom split off from Brass who was headed back to his office when they got back to the lab. Doc Robbins was underway with three concurrent autopsies on the campsite victims. Grissom upon his return from the helicopter search went into the autopsy room to touch base with Doc Robbins who was finishing up on Kacee Wiley. "Okay, Doc, what do we have here?"

"Well, Gil, all three victims suffered blunt force trauma to the head and neck which alone would've been fatal as massive head injuries resulted. There are first to third degree burns consistent with the burned sleeping bags each victim was in. The story your surviving victim told seems consistent with the injuries sustained by each body. It's a shame especially after you told me that Kacee was about to be engaged to Andrew and the same for Gavin and his fiancée Melanie. What a waste and especially tragic to happen before Christmas," Doc Robbins shook his head sadly as David came in to remove the bodies.

Warrick was waiting for Grissom when he returned to his office.

"Warrick, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Grissom inquired.

"Lindsey and Catherine's mother are on their way in to meet me here. Lindsey is all freaked out, understandably, especially after what happened to her and Catherine before Sam Braun's death a few months ago. I'm gonna go stay with them for moral support until this is resolved," Warrick informed Grissom.

"Good idea. Have them come see me too, Warrick," Grissom requested.

The women had heard helicopters faintly in the distance and Iris had fired up a flare promptly. They all watched the trail of whitish smoke go heavenward and culminate in a red flash that hung low in the sky. The sounds of the helicopters faded though in the distance. Disappointment showed in each of the women's faces but they vowed to remain vigilant and move more quickly the next time they heard the helicopters.

Iris's patience had paid off after she speared six fish, collected cattail tubers and several mussels. The women were now enjoying a meal of smoked fish, roasted tubers, and boiled mussels. Iris had ventured back to the helicopter and

whooped in delight at finding salt, pepper, and other seasoning packets. The helicopter crews obviously ate a lot of fast food. Her joy was short-lived as she viewed the bodies of the pilot and EMT.

Iris brought extra wood for the fire as night was descending on the three women in the canyon and it promised to be a chilly one. Melanie and Catherine were bundled up in the winter flight jackets and blankets. Iris was wrapped up in a ski vest she wore as well as a blanket. All three women were huddled together to share body warmth as the fire burned on. They just starting to doze off when they heard a banshee scream reverberate through the canyon. As one and wide awake, Catherine and Iris immediately had pulled their service revolvers. Another ear-splitting scream followed the first. Red eyes gleamed malevolently in the distance beyond the fire in the darkness.

"What in God's name is that?" Melanie cried out.

"A mountain lion," Iris replied quietly. "We keep the fire going and it should leave us alone. I think it smells the pilot and EMT. A mountain lion may not be beneath scavenging if it's an easy meal to be had."

"Yeah, let's hope so and remember this is not a friendly kitty," Catherine said in a low voice, adding more wood to the fire and stoking it.

"Our backs are against a large stone outcropping and we're bordered by stones to our side, so we're well protected from the wind as well as from anything that might try to attack us. Melanie, Catherine and I are both good shots and we're ready in case we have to," Iris said to reassure Melanie further.

They heard growls coming from beyond the helicopter and the sounds of metal being scratched out. The growls were now punctuated by snarls of frustration as the mountain lion could be heard on the helicopter, its weight causing the frame of the helicopter to groan. Finally after several minutes, the sounds were heard no more and the mountain lion had seemingly left from whence it came.

As Brass pulled up in his driveway, he took another Tums and popped it in his mouth. His stomach was in knots and had been from the time he'd received word about the missing helicopter. He'd run into Lindsey and Catherine's mother back at the CSI lab/LVPD building as they waiting on Warrick. Lindsey had cried in his arms as he tried to comfort and reassure her, while Catherine's mother still seemed in shock. Warrick had then arrived to take them on home and appreciated Brass's moral support.

Grissom was going to call Iris's family in Indianapolis but Brass had insisted on doing so. Iris's oldest nephew, Sean, had called Brass immediately thereafter as he was taking the news very hard. Sean was a senior at Indiana University and due to graduate in early January, carrying dual degrees in criminal justice and investigation. The young man had found a kindred spirit in Brass and consulted him often for his input on his classes. Jim found him to be a very bright young man who was also very attached to his favorite aunt. He himself had become very fond of the young man he had met once when Sean had come to visit Iris during his Thanksgiving break only a few weeks ago.

With a sigh, Brass headed into the house and was promptly met by Annie. She hugged him affectionately and gave him a lingering kiss that he returned. His heart was conflicted still somewhat between what he felt for Annie as well as for Iris. He felt guilty for not keeping Iris first in his thoughts as much as possible. Annie had made them dinner and while it tasted okay it was not Iris's cooking.

He tried to relax on the couch as Annie snuggled by him. He had volunteered for shift later on. His thoughts were elsewhere besides paying the attention he wanted to Annie, who finally sat away from him and looked inquisitively at him.

"Jimmy, you're anywhere but here with me but that's understandable given that Catherine and Iris are still missing. I can see your concern especially for Catherine with how long you've known her. They're going to be found." Annie laid her head back on Brass's chest and stroked at his chin with her fingers, turning him to her for a kiss. Her hopes that it might lead toward Jim's bedroom were high. An intimate encounter might be just what he needed to take his mind off the situation at hand if only for a little while.

Her kiss was returned by Brass but it was like a friendly brush on the lips instead of the more passionate one she desired. Annie was confused by the mixed signals she felt she was getting from him.

"What's wrong, Jimmy? Is it something I've said or done?" Annie questioned, doubt creeping into her voice.

Brass sighed heavily as he took her hands in his. "Annie, I should've told you right off about Iris. We've kind of been dating for a few months now. It's been strictly friendly between us. I told her about you, all of it, and she was great about it. I'm just worried about them both."

Annie gave Brass a long searching look. "Jimmy, there's no kind of or sort of way about you when you do something. You go after it wholeheartedly or you won't. It's me, remember? I believe you when you say you're worried about them both. Where do I stand here though?"

"I need to show you? I'm up to that!" Jim took Annie in his arms as he kissed her long and passionately. Her auburn hair cascaded through his fingers. He felt her fingers slide down his chest as she unbuttoned his shirt. His own hands were gently lifting her shirt up to reveal her lacy purple bra that he moved to unhook. Annie's hands were exploring as well, unbuckling his belt and moving to slide the zipper of his pants down. He groaned softly as her hand moved in past the open zipper to find the object of its quest and take hold.

"Yes, you're definitely UP to showing me!" Annie giggled against his lips….

Jim's lips silenced hers negating further discussion…

Catherine awoke suddenly as the sunlight hit her eyes, her hand moving to shade her eyes. It was now their second day in the canyon. She was stiff from head to toe and had slept poorly. They all had. She saw Iris was already up and checking over Melanie with a concerned look. Melanie looked to be shivering violently and her face glistened with perspiration. Iris checked the digital thermometer twice.

"Iris, what's wrong with Mel?" Catherine whispered softly.

"She's not doing well at all, Cat! Her temperature's up, her color is lousy, she's got chills, and her kidneys may be failing since she hasn't gone anymore," Iris replied grimly.

"Can you do you anything for her?" Catherine ran a hand over Mel's forehead to push the damp dark hair back.

"I'm going to start an IV of normal saline and piggyback an antibiotic to it. The rest is supportive care. That rescue helicopter needs to get here fast." Iris's voice reflected her concern.

"Iris, I feel like crap! I heard what you said…will I be okay?" Mel asked softly, her teeth now chattering from the chills she continued to have.

"Mel, you be strong for us. I'm going to place an IV needle in your arm to give you some fluids and an antibiotic to help you fight an infection you may have." Iris patted Mel on the shoulder and turned to open up an IV kit that Catherine had located for her.

Iris swabbed an area on Mel's left mid arm with Betadine and applied a tourniquet, frowning at the difficulty she was having trying to locate a vein to insert the needle into. After several moments, she successfully found one and gently inserted the needle, secured it with tape, then covered it with a gauze dressing. She then began the normal saline at a slow drip rate and connected the smaller bag of IV antibiotic to the main line of the IV.

"Catherine, I'm going to check up by the helicopter to see what happened after our night-time visitor last night," Iris said.

Kneeling in front of the helicopter but keeping her gun ready, Iris saw several large tracks from the mountain lion as well as the scratch marks at the glass and metal of the helicopter from the big cat's efforts to get at the bodies within. Iris sighed knowing that something had to be done with the bodies of the pilot and EMT, the smell of decay was now permeating the immediate area. She walked past the helicopter then to see further down into the canyon. A large loose rockslide was present a few hundred feet downwind of the crashed 'copter. It would serve as a temporary gravesite for the crash victims.

Grissom and Brass were now in the air again the second day as the search continued for the missing helicopter. Jim's night with Annie had not been how he had hoped and his chagrin he kept to himself. It was not something he was ready to discuss with anyone. As if sensing his best friend's thoughts, Grissom said into Brass's ear, "So how are you and Annie getting along? You two have been pretty exclusive since she's been in town!"

Noting Grissom said nothing regarding Iris, Jim answered carefully. "Yeah, Annie and I are catching up with each other and I'm enjoying the time we're spending together. But the priority here is finding Catherine and Iris and that's first in my thoughts irregardless."

Grissom nodded in agreement, as each man peered intently at the terrain beneath their LVPD helicopter. Two other CAP helicopters moved in other directions to again go over the search grid as before.

"Rick, do you think they'll find Mom and Iris okay?" Lindsey asked as she beat Warrick yet again at "_Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Vegas"_.

"Yeah, I do, I'm hoping real strong on that, Lindsey. Crap, girl, you skunked me again!" Warrick honestly replied.

"You've been so good to her, Rick. Mom goes on and on about you. I think she's liked you for a long time," Lindsey remarked, sneaking a side look to catch Warrick's facial expression.

Warrick's eyes widened slightly as a quirky grin flitted across his features before he went neutral. Lindsey was onto him. She simply hugged him as they both shared a concerned moment for Catherine.

The drone of helicopters galvanized Iris and Catherine into action. Melanie's condition was no better as the IV drip continued. Catherine had the flare gun in hand, loaded it, and aimed up at the sky. The flare went forth but fizzled and exploded before even going up past the top of the canyon…a dud. Catherine swore loudly as she reloaded the flare gun with their last flare and fired it. The flare soared upward with its white trail behind it and exploded with a loud pop and resultant flash of red.

"Please, God, let them see it!" Catherine whispered with her hopes rising with the flare as it went higher this time.

Iris shot Catherine a hopeful look as well as she cared for Melanie. The young woman's temperature was still elevated, her skin alternated between cool and clammy to then hot and moist as the young woman's immune system fought on. Her pallor was increasingly pale and no sign of kidney function had occurred as yet with urine output. Iris moistened another compress to put on Melanie's forehead.

"Did you see that?" Brass suddenly poked Grissom in the side.

"What?" Grissom responded.

"I thought I saw something there to the west, looked like a flash of light or something!" Brass told him and Colonel Russell.

"That's a thunderhead building up and I believe you saw some in-cloud lightning happening. It's pretty spectacular sometimes but I'm afraid that's all it could be." Colonel Russell responded from the co-pilot's seat.

"Fresh eyes, Jim! We'll find them!" Grissom said with conviction.

Jim cursed under his breath, his hopes that he had seen the sign that would lead them to Catherine and Iris dashed in moments. This was the second day. He couldn't imagine how it would be for their girls as the CSI team and he were calling them. He closed his eyes a moment to remember when he'd given Iris an early Christmas present of a gold heart-shaped locket that contained a picture taken of them when they'd gone bowling with the whole CSI team a month ago. She had been wearing it when he last saw her, as he remembered her saying she would never take it off. With a sigh, he resumed peering out of his side of the helicopter.

Groaning anew, Iris was tugging the second body from the helicopter. Catherine blocked Melanie's view as the grim labor continued, talking to her and telling her about her days as an exotic dancer. Melanie's weak laughter could be heard. The literal dead weight was cumbersome as she continued to drag the body along but finally reached the rockslide where she had interred the body of the pilot beneath several large rocks. She repeated the same routine for the body of the EMT. This would protect the bodies from scavengers and the mountain lion she hoped.

They had waited vainly in the hopes that the helicopters would fly over but to no avail. The morale of the women plummeted. Iris and Catherine continued to do other tasks to pass the time and caring for Melanie consumed a large part of that.

The afternoon passed as Iris was able to catch some more fish and cattail tubers. Catherine asked to do the cooking for them this time and Iris gladly yielded to her senior CSI. However, Melanie refused to eat saying she wasn't hungry and no amount of pressure from either Catherine or Iris could persuade her.

"Iris, am I getting better or worse?" Melanie asked faintly as their second night in the canyon began.

"Mel, you're not feeling well and so we understand you don't feel much like eating but I could make some soup up for you." Iris coaxed.

"Iris, I'm worse off than you say I am and you're trying to keep me encouraged. I can feel it." Melanie said in a bit of a sing-song manner. Iris moved to check her temperature again and the fever was rising. She applied a cool compress to Melanie's forehead.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Catherine asked, feeling useless.

Iris sadly shook her head.

"I did it you know…." Melanie said with a low cold laugh, the sound of it sending chills up Iris and Catherine's spines.

"What did you do, Mel?" Catherine asked, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck go up.

"He never saw it coming, stupid Gavin." Melanie's fever-bright eyes glistened in the firelight.

"Tell us, Mel." Iris urged her quietly.

"He thought I didn't know about his little affair with Kacee…my best friend. What kind of a friend diddles the fiancé of her best friend? I followed him one day to her apartment. I had a key…I caught them. He swore it was a one-time thing. Swore on his life, the liar, and he begged me to still marry him. They still met but I was smarter. Let's go camping I asked him and for Kacee and Andrew, her beau, to go along. Black Canyon was perfect. I waited until everyone was asleep. I took a baseball bat and Gavin was the first, then Kacee and Andrew. I'm only sorry about Andrew. He was innocent. After I used the baseball bat I threw it into the nearby stream, then I had to set fire to the sleeping bags. I knew there was a camp nearby and the fire would be seen, but I set mine on fire last and then rolled to put the flames out, screaming as loud as I could. It hurt getting burned but I had to make it look like the transients did it. It doesn't matter now that you know. How can they try me? I'm paralyzed! I'll get the sympathy of the jury!" Melanie finished as her laughter became hysterical.

Iris and Catherine sat in stunned amazement. Melanie suddenly started to gasp and choke. Iris moved quickly to turn Melanie on her side and struck her forcefully between the shoulder blades. Melanie coughed hard and Catherine wiped at her nose and mouth. Her breathing was now raspy but more regular.

She moaned once and lost consciousness, her effort to tell her tale had used up the last of what little strength she had.

"She's out for now. Do you believe her story?" Iris carefully asked Catherine.

Catherine sat back as she regarded the unconscious woman. Her eyebrow arched. "We may or may not have a confession depending upon her mental state given that she's in such poor shape physically. She's pretty bright and could've just dreamed that up but on the other hand if her fiancé and best friend were twisting the sheets she'd have motive. Either way, it's paramount now to the investigation to keep her going as she is the only witness and now perhaps a murderer as well."

"We better try to get what little sleep we can then." Iris added more wood to the fire and lay down next to Melanie with Catherine to conserve body warmth.

An hour later, the ear-splitting caterwaul of the mountain lion resounded nearby as Catherine and Iris awoke simultaneously. Iris was up in a moment with her service revolver drawn. She seized a flashlight and swept the area in front of them. Several feet away crouched the mountain lion; its efforts to paw through the heavy rocks covering the bodies of the pilot and EMT fruitless. It was hungry and now desperate. It snarled at the women, exposing ivory fangs that gleamed dully in the light from the flashlight. Its tail lashed angrily from side to side, spitting in fury as it screamed at them again. Catherine aimed her revolver as well; she was ready. Melanie remained unconscious.

With a last defiant scream, the big cat charged them as it bound across the sandy floor of the canyon. Iris aimed and fired, as did Catherine, each firing three shots. The mountain lion screeched in agony, its charge disrupted, as it somersaulted to lie on its side. Its limbs paddled spastically, claws tearing at the earth, before it shuddered and went limp.

Brass awoke in a cold sweat from a nightmare. Annie turned away from him restlessly in her sleep. Jim was disoriented for a moment. It was his night off although he had volunteered to go in the moment anything was heard about Catherine and Iris. The dream had been so vivid. Catherine and Iris were shooting…Iris was calling out for him, calling out for him to help her. He cuddled Annie to him. Another night of desired intimacy with her had not culminated quite as he had hoped although mutual pleasure was experienced. Jim could not shake the sense of dread in his heart about Iris and Catherine. Day three was approaching, Christmas Eve. No way could he go back to sleep now as he got up.

Grissom kissed Sara as she slept on before he left for the lab even though originally he had planned to spend Christmas Eve with her. He was keeping his hopes up in spite of they're not having found the helicopter. Colonel Russell had told Brass and Grissom that today he wanted only CAP personnel on board the helicopters. He maintained that survival was still possible if no one had been seriously injured and food and water were available.

Brass sat in his office going over Doc Robbins' autopsy notes, desperately hoping there would be some word today on Catherine and Iris. He had been upset to be told the same by Colonel Russell that only CAP personnel would be searching today. Rubbing at his jaw, he was used to being the one orchestrating a criminal homicide investigation, but this was out of his hands he knew although it did not sit well with him nonetheless.

His cell phone rang. "Brass."

"Hey, Jim, Merry Christmas!" Sean said.

"Same to you, Sean, so did you get a white Christmas there in Indy?" Jim asked.

"Just enough to cover the ground and it's in the teens this morning!" Sean laughed.

"Break out the hot chocolate for you and some Irish coffee for me," Brass said, amiably.

"You got it…any news, Jim?" Sean's voice changed as his concern came through.

"Not yet but you keep good thoughts going!" Brass encouraged.

"I don't want anything for Christmas other than to see you and Aunt Iris at my graduation." Sean responded candidly.

Jim's throat tightened with emotion, remembering that he and Iris had planned to go to Indianapolis for Sean's commencement ceremony and meet her family.

"You hang onto that, Sean, and I will call you as soon as we know anything!" Jim promised.

"Thanks, Jim. I never said it before but I'm real glad Aunt Iris met you. You make her so happy. Talk to you later!" Sean said before he hung up.

Tears stung at Jim's eyes, his heart was hammering in his chest. He put his head in his hands. A finger poked his shoulder. He looked up and wiped at this eyes impatiently. Warrick stood before him with a glass of water and some Advil.

"Thanks." Brass muttered before popping the pills and swallowing the water.

"You look like hell, Jim! I probably don't look much better. Who can sleep during all this?" Warrick mused.

"It's rough. Between flying in those helicopters, trying to spend time with Annie, fretting over Catherine and Iris, my stomach's been in knots and this is probably my 100th headache it seems." Brass gave a bitter laugh.

"Is it possible you miss Iris more than you're letting on to?" Warrick prodded cautiously.

"I miss her as much as everyone else does. I know I sound like a heartless SOB because of Annie's being here, but I honestly want to make a go of things with her again. I will always be a friend to Iris though, that won't change," Brass replied emphatically.

Sympathetic to Brass's concerns, Warrick still had to wonder what Iris's response to this situation would be.

Grissom took calls from Nick who had flown to Dallas and from Greg who was with his family for the day there in Vegas. Both of them were disappointed to hear there was nothing new on the fate of Catherine and Iris. Grissom again reassured them though that he would call all team members the moment there was a break regardless of it being good or bad news.

It was just now daybreak in the canyon as the third day began for the women. Iris felt even grungier than the day before, her tongue felt stuck to the roof of her mouth. She wanted to take a long hot shower in the worst way. She pushed her glasses back up her nose as her eyes flew wide open. Where was Catherine? Where was Melanie? Iris jumped to her feet to search, noting drag marks in the soft sandy earth going away from the fire area. She passed the body of the mountain lion as she hurried on with a quickening pace.

Catherine had collapsed down by the rockslide area as Iris rushed to her side. Gently turning her over, Iris gasped to see the large red stain through the pressure dressing and the pool of blood beneath Catherine. Iris could see a fresh pile of rock rubble painstakingly mounded. Tears pricked her eyes as she held Catherine close as she asked in a broken voice, "Mel?"

Catherine roused with a groan and looked up at Iris. "Mel never regained consciousness. She just let out a soft sigh and then she was gone. You were exhausted and I wanted to help. I was able to get Mel over here and got her covered up decent. My strength just gave out."

"You did awesome, Cat, but come on let's get back by the fire and get you warm." Iris helped Catherine stand up and hobble back. Once Catherine was more comfortable, Iris removed the pressure dressing to see that the stitches held but blood was oozing again. Either the sutured vessels were torn anew or more blood vessels now bled. She now applied a Gelfoam layer to coagulate the blood hopefully beneath a fresh dressing and sat down by Catherine, her own energy waning suddenly. Iris sipped from a water bottle and gave it to Catherine who also took a deep drink.

Catherine leaned her head to rest on Iris's shoulder. Iris thought of something and put it by Catherine. "Cat, what I'm about to propose I won't challenge if you're against it. It seems to me that nothing good can come from what Melanie told us before she died. Six families are going to be dealing with a horrible thing at Christmas when it should be a happy time. I want us to make a pact that we won't reveal what Melanie divulged. Let the families think four people died at the hands of two unknown male assailants and that the pilot and EMT gave their lives trying to get us all to safety. They deserve what comfort they can glean from this tragedy. Maybe the mystery of the Black Canyon murders will become a local legend or something. When we make it out of here, are you agreeable to this version of the truth?"

Iris waited several moments for Catherine to consider what she'd said. "Iris, I normally would never consider such a proposal. The circumstances of this case are unique to say the least. I agree that six families are going to undergo heartbreak in the worst way and that it happened during Christmas will compound their anguish and grief. We've no way to substantiate Melanie's story as Gavin and Kacee are deceased or about two men or that she truly was the murderer secondary to a triangle involving her, Kacee and Gavin.

I've no desire either to cause the families any additional trauma. Agreed, we won't volunteer that particular information unless something changes that's critical to the case."

Catherine looked very pale and tired to Iris, continuing to rest against Iris for the next hour. Iris wanted to keep Catherine focused and alert as well as to keep their spirits up.

"Catherine, when was the first time you met Warrick? Were you twitterpated from the moment you saw him?" Iris pushed at Catherine's shoulder a little playfully.

Her vivid blue eyes seemed to look far away as Catherine concentrated on answering Iris's question. She gave a little laugh. "Grissom was handing out assignments for nightshift and in walks this tall, café au lait hunk of studliness. I just about melted in my jeans, girl. It's all I can do to maintain this air of detached interest as Grissom introduces Warrick to the team. He's got this killer smile with deep dimples, bedroom eyes to the max, and this really seductive way of carrying himself, totally self-assured. I'll always remember his comment that he could fingerprint air. We always had this undercurrent going between us, electric as all get out, but when he up and married Tina I made myself step back. I was hurt, yeah, hurt's the right word. More than Warrick knew. It wasn't until after he got the marriage annulled a couple of months ago and then what happened to Sam that we sort of hooked up for real."

Iris gripped Catherine's hand in support and patted her shoulder as well.

"So, Iris, what's up between you and Brass? When we left, you looked like you'd swallowed a beehive. You two have a tiff and does it have to do with someone with the initials of AK?" Catherine prodded but teasingly as she went to lean back against the rock behind her with a blanket pad. She still looked fatigued.

Iris gave a weary sigh and took a deep breath. "Yes and no, Cat. Jim's spent everyday with Annie since she came to town for that seminar. At first, I didn't think much of it as they go way back and Jim had been candid about his relationship with her. We were supposed to go to a hockey game and he decided to take Annie instead the night we got this assignment. I let it go and just figured he wanted to take her to do something fun. Before we left in the helicopter, I wanted to tell him goodbye and went to his office..."

"And?" Catherine urged her.

"And I saw them involved in about as passionate a lip-lock as you can imagine. I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. Jim saw me and I think I just nodded at him but I'm sure I had this egg-on-my-face look at the same time. I just turned on my heel and walked away as quickly as I could short of galloping."

Iris finished as she absently kicked at the sandy earth with the toe of her boot.

"Iris, it may not have been as passionate as you think, perhaps it was a spontaneous exchange of affection between old friends. I know Brass and he's attached to you, Iris, don't you doubt it. You've been the best thing to happen to him and I should know!" Catherine declared.

"I don't doubt that Jim cares about me, but he probably wants it kept friendly between us. In my heart of hearts, I can't escape the notion that he wants to rekindle what he and Annie had. It's got me pretty conflicted, Cat, but his happiness is what matters most to me. See, I'm in love with him…" Iris's voice trailed off.

"Omigosh, Iris, does he know?" Catherine asked, reaching to hug her friend.


	3. Chapter 3

"No and its best he doesn't. If Annie has first place in his heart, I won't do anything to oppose that. I can be a friend as much as anything and content myself with that." Iris tried to sound upbeat but it was hard.

"Sing us a song then, whatever comes to mind," Catherine said softly as she leaned against the rock, warming herself in the sunlight.

Iris thought and the song that came to mind was unbidden and just materialized. In her alto voice she began to softly sing "I Thought You Knew" by Keith Urban:

"_I thought you knew, guess I assumed too much  
I don't know how, but now we're so far out of touch  
And I never planned, to so misunderstand  
But what you needed, you never asked me to give  
And I swear as I live.  
I thought you knew my heart was yours  
And that we were so together  
That we, would always be  
I don't believe, you leavin' me is the answer.  
I'm not askin' you to let me rush back in and fail again  
I'm askin' for one chance, not to assume  
So I can say and do all the things I thought you knew.  
So here we are  
So far we're still so far  
From where we know we should be  
I'm searching for words  
And you haven't heard.  
I thought you knew my heart was yours  
And that we were so together  
That we, would always be  
I don't believe, you leavin' me is the answer.  
I'm not askin' you to let me rush back in and fail again  
I'm askin' for one chance, not to assume  
So I can say and do all the things I thought you knew.  
I thought you knew.  
Oh God, I thought you knew!"_

Iris wiped away tears that tracked down her grimy cheeks as she finished the last phrase.

"Iris, I'm sorry you're so sad. Oh, Lord, I feel so lousy all of a sudden," Catherine murmured as she began to fall against Iris as she lost consciousness.

"Dear God, no, I am NOT losing you too, Cat, stay with me!" Iris cried. Catherine was pale and her skin clammy. Her pulse felt thready at best. Iris sprinted to the helicopter to retrieve the blood pressure cuff she'd placed back after Melanie passed away. She grabbed other medical supplies…what she was thinking attempting she'd never seen demonstrated. Sheer instinct was guiding her now.

She pulled Catherine's limp body over behind the rocky outcropping to keep her out of the chill wind in the canyon. Catherine's blood pressure was low. The blood loss had taken a heavy toll as well as from the physical exertion Catherine had pushed herself beyond to bury Melanie. Iris swiftly cleansed one of Catherine's arms and established an IV to begin Ringer's lactate solution. Catherine's other arm was cleansed as well with the antiseptic as Iris also did her own arms. Taking rubber cannula tubing and IV needles, Iris fashioned a crude setup to give Catherine a direct blood transfusion from herself as donor. Iris had O negative blood and Catherine could safely receive the transfusion.

Iris applied a tourniquet was applied to Catherine's right arm and then one to her left arm. She placed one IV needle in Catherine's arm and then established one in her own, the pain from the needle stick helping her to focus and hurry. She eased the tourniquet from her arm and then Catherine's as the blood transfusion began. She watched fascinated as the red fluid coursed from her to Catherine. Iris had no way to judge how much a pint was and prayed for wisdom. After several minutes, she tightened the tourniquets and withdrew the IV needle from Catherine and then her own. She placed small bandages on each of their needle sites. She felt woozy but fought off the sensation.

It was now again wait and see, watching closely for any symptoms of a transfusion reaction, as Iris lay down beside Catherine to help keep her warm. After nearly an hour, Catherine's color had improved and she had no more bleeding. Her breathing was more regular and her blood pressure had started to normalize. Iris made meticulous notes of Catherine's vital signs and physical findings. They had to get out of the canyon but how. Iris's ears strained for the sound of helicopters. The fire they had kept going couldn't be seen because the wind still kept the smoke dissipated so that it wouldn't be seen. Iris's heart was heavy but she still tried to formulate a plan.

Colonel Russell made a disgusted sound as the CAP helicopters neared the original search area. It was the third day now and how could there any survivors he wondered. There'd been no sign in any of the canyons searched. They were going to go their widest pattern yet today. The colonel found his hopes fading for the five missing persons.

Iris had shut her eyes as her head slumped onto her chest, but she roused herself to keep watch over Catherine. She thought she heard a faint buzzing and she became alert. Her ears strained to hear more. The buzzing became a faint drone then the whirring sound of a helicopter but it was some distance away. They were out of flares. A daring plan formed in Iris's mind. She covered Catherine with every blanket she find, but took the last sleeping bag and shoved it under the helicopter where the ruptured fuel tank was. Grabbing a burning branch from the fire, Iris sprinted to the helicopter and threw the flaming limb into the sleeping bag. As fast as she could run, Iris raced back to Catherine behind the rock outcropping and covered Catherine with her own body.

The explosion was deafening as the helicopter burst into flame and thick black smoke rose into the air.

Colonel Russell spied the billowing cloud of black smoke and barked orders that all three helicopters proceed immediately to investigate the source of the fire and smoke.

"Iris…what'd you do?" A weary Catherine said from beneath the blankets as Iris carefully pulled them back.

"It worked for the Indians, so I found a way to send up some smoke signals. I think the cavalry's coming!" Iris replied with a grin down at Catherine. Looking up, she saw three helicopters overhead as she weakly stood up and waved her arms at them. Iris thought ironically how a helicopter got them in here and that one would be getting them out.

Grissom sat at his desk rubbing tiredly at his eyes when Jim burst into his office. "Colonel Russell just called! The helicopter's been found with two survivors who are being careflighted to Desert Palm. No details beyond that." Jim tossed Grissom his jacket as he rose to follow Brass.

"Did you call Warrick?" Grissom faltered a moment as emotions took hold that he subjugated quickly.

"Right before I came to tell you. He's meeting us at Desert Palm first before he calls Lindsey or Cat's mother. We'll go in my car!" Brass replied.

Grissom began to hit speed dial numbers to inform Sara and Greg to meet them at Desert Palm as quickly as possible. He then called Nick. Brass also called Annie to ask her to meet him at the hospital as well. Grissom kept his opinion to himself about that.

The emergency room at Desert Palm awaited the arrival of Catherine and Iris. As soon as the helicopter landed, Catherine was transferred to a stretcher to be rushed inside. Iris insisted on walking in under her own power. The women were immediately swarmed by medical personnel; Dr. Franks himself attended to Catherine. Iris stayed outside the immediate exam room to know exactly how her friend and senior CSI partner was doing. After several minutes, Catherine was transferred to a room upstairs for observation and Iris followed behind the procession of nurses and equipment.

Dr. Franks made a quick call to Grissom and Brass. Thank God, thank God, Grissom thought to himself. Our girls are home was Brass's thought.

At the okay of Dr. Franks, once Catherine's condition was judged stable, Grissom and the rest of the CSI team came into her room like a flood. Warrick found Iris standing back as he hugged her close. "Mission accomplished, sir," Iris said softly with a salute as Warrick remembered his request that Iris watch over Catherine. She shooed him on in to see Catherine. As Warrick bent over to kiss Catherine and hold her close, Catherine caught Iris's eye as they exchanged a look of a new level in their friendship and of their pact. The air was filled with laughing, crying and questions directed at Catherine. Annie and Jim stood on the other side of Catherine's bed, also laughing and joking with her. Grissom was smiling like a little boy as Sara stood beside them as they waited to hug and welcome Catherine home. Greg found himself the receiver of a happy kiss from Catherine as well. Moments later, Lindsey and Catherine's mother came into the room as Catherine's eyes became tear-filled.

Iris stepped back and gazed at the happy scene of her teammates being reunited. She smiled seeing Warrick and Catherine hug yet again. She wanted to smile for Jim and Annie as she turned to leave. Iris stopped a passing nurse and asked to see Dr. Franks to be checked over. The burning ache in her left side was now non-stop and couldn't be ignored any longer.

"Rick, I look and feel like crap," Catherine whispered to Warrick as he hugged her again. She thought she felt tears on his cheeks.

"No, baby, you look like a million bucks!" Warrick said after kissing her cheek yet again and yes his cheeks were wet though he'd never admit it later on.

Catherine then craned her neck as she scanned over the group, not seeing Iris. She frowned and decided to act. "Jim!"

Brass promptly went back by her bedside as she grabbed his arm and pulled his head down to whisper into his ear insistently for several moments. Brass stood back up, his face was inscrutable. He glanced back down at Catherine who shot him a "well" look.

"Has anyone seen Iris?" Brass demanded loudly. The room went quiet as looks were exchanged. No one had stayed with Iris.

"If you're looking for the other woman who came in with Ms. Willows, she's down in the ER getting checked out by Dr. Franks," a nurse replied from the hallway.

"Annie, I'll be right back. I just want to make sure she's okay." Brass gave Annie a quick peck on the cheek in front of the rest of the team before he rushed out of the room.

"He'll be back before you know it, Annie, and thanks again for coming up here!" Catherine said as she grasped Annie's hand. She would show no ill will, as she wanted to model what Iris had desired.

Brass stopped at the ER desk. "I'm Detective Jim Brass of the LVPD. Could you please tell me where Dr. Franks is?"

The receptionist looked up and paged Dr. Franks over the intercom. Dr. Franks came up to the desk after a few minutes. Jim quickly flashed his badge. "How may I help you, Detective?"

"Doc, there was another woman who came in with Catherine Willows from the helicopter crash that you were treating. Her name is…" Jim started to say.

"Iris King. Yes, I was treating her, Detective Brass. Her injuries were not as acute as Ms. Willows, but she's got three cracked ribs which are going to be sore for some time," Dr. Franks informed Jim.

"Where'd you admit her then? I just want to see her for a minute if I can," Brass requested.

"No can do, Detective. She signed out AMA and left," Dr. Franks shrugged.

"How the…? Doc, you mean to tell me you let a woman go home who just came out of a helicopter crash that killed three other people, been stuck in a friggin' canyon for three days exposed to the winter weather, and has three busted ribs!" Brass was incredulous.

"I had no grounds to keep her against her will, and I must say she's remarkable given what they went through," Dr. Franks added.

"I'll agree with you there, but how'd she leave?" Brass asked.

"Detective, I can answer that for you. She hailed a cab and left maybe five minutes ago. It's one of our regular cabbies out in the parking lot." A security guard volunteered.

"What cab company? What's the driver's name?" Brass demanded.

Iris sat in the cab's back seat with eyes closed as the cab driver hummed to himself. She wore hospital scrubs and a lab coat loaned by the ER staff after she'd had a chance to quickly shower. He glanced at her in his rear view mirror and felt concerned for how forlorn she looked.

"Merry Christmas, Miss!" He attempted in conversation.

"Merry Christmas to you and your family," Iris replied with a faint smile, reminding herself there was much to be thankful for.

"You were visiting someone at the hospital?" The cab driver asked.

"Yes, a dear friend who I'm happy to say is going to be okay." Iris affirmed.

"That's great to know especially today, Miss. Life's a gift as they say. Wait a second, I didn't run a stoplight!" The cab driver exclaimed as red lights suddenly began flashing behind him. He quickly pulled over, turned off the motor, and rolled his window down as a flashlight approached. Iris simply shut her eyes and hoped the traffic stop would be cursory.

Seeing the gold badge, the cab driver amiably said, "Merry Christmas, officer, got my driver's license and insurance and registration ready."

"That won't be necessary. Your passenger is the person of interest to me actually." A deep voice said, causing Iris's eyes to fly open. No, it couldn't be…

The rear passenger door opened as Jim peered inside. "Iris?"

She looked the other way for a moment, struggling to keep her poise and voice even. "What are you doing here, Jim?"

"You're going back to the hospital for a thorough going over! Why'd you leave without telling anyone, especially me?" Brass growled.

"I've never been one for the forefront and I don't stand out as it is. When I saw Catherine was going to be fine, I opted to let Dr. Franks examine me and then I just wanted to go home. You were otherwise engaged as you visited with Catherine along with everyone else. I am NOT going back to the hospital. Just let me go." Iris's voice nearly broke as she struggled to control her composure.

"I can't and you know it!" Brass reached in and pulled her out of the cab, his grasp like iron on her arms. She winced in pain at that. He saw her discomfort and relaxed his grip slightly.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Jim demanded.

"I gave Catherine a blood transfusion from me to her, and the fact that I have three cracked ribs doesn't feel good either!" Iris replied tartly.

"When?" Brass asked.

"Back there in the canyon. She was in shock. I lost one person and I wasn't going to make it two in one day," Iris's voice cracked.

"How the…?" Jim started to say.

"There was an IV setup in the helicopter. I have O negative blood. It was tricky but it worked and Catherine's gonna be okay. Case closed." Iris felt tears welling up in her eyes. No, she refused to give in to tears and brushed agitatedly at her eyes.

"My God, Iris!" Jim's voice was softer.

"You don't have to tell me, Jim. I know its Annie you want to try again with, so it doesn't take a genius to figure that out. You have no worries where I'm concerned. Can I make one small observation though? I saw us one day being married, me loving you silly, our growing old together, heck maybe even having kids. That's probably too clichéd or idealistic, but you're who I thought I'd end up with someday. No matter what I will always be your friend. Above all your happiness is what matters most to me. If Annie knew how to fence, I'd meet her at dawn at Treasure Island to duel over you." Brass stood speechless as Iris stepped back up to him.

Jim managed a faint smile at that, as Iris then put her arms around him and stood on tiptoe to kiss him gently. He pulled her in close as their kiss deepened, something beyond words being exchanged between them. After several moments, Iris broke the kiss and looked up at him placing a last butterfly kiss on his cheek. She turned quickly and stepped back into the cab without a word. Jim was left standing in the headlights of his car as he watched the cab disappear into the night.

The cab soon pulled into the driveway of Iris's town home. Iris gave the driver a generous tip and he watched to make sure she got in safely before he left. After the locking the door behind her, Iris wearily stretched out on the couch. Moments later, she was overwhelmed with huge wracking sobs as her heart broke completely. She curled into a ball around one of the couch cushions, Jim's favorite when he visited and the smell of his cologne permeated it, as she wept.

Brass found himself driving around instead of heading back to Desert Palm. He turned on the radio and flipped through stations looking for something to listen to. The Finger 11 song "One Thing" began:

"_Restless tonight  
Cause I wasted the light  
Between both these times  
I drew a really thin line  
It's nothing I planned  
And not that I can  
But you should be mine  
Across that line  
If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something  
I promise I might  
Not walk on by  
Maybe next time  
But not this time  
Even though I know  
I don't want to know  
Yeah I guess I know  
I just hate how it sounds  
If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something  
If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something?"_

He hit the steering wheel in frustration, knowing he had to check on Iris and that she was okay. After pulling his car quietly into her driveway, Brass walked up to the front door, distressed to hear Iris crying inside. Jim cursed himself for being the source of her anguish and put his hand on door handle only to find it locked. He pulled out the door key she'd given him shortly after they'd started dating, f:l now he held the key to her heart in some way. Sighing sadly, he pocketed the key and left to return to Desert Palm. Annie was sitting with Grissom and Sara. Warrick had taken a break to go get Lindsey and Catherine's mother. When she saw Jim, Annie had wordlessly walked into his waiting arms.

Everyone gone now for Christmas Day: Grissom and Sara were at their home; Warrick was at the hospital with Lindsey to visit Catherine; Nick was in Dallas to visit his parents and family; Greg with his family in Vegas; Brass and Annie had gone to his lake cabin. Only Iris found herself alone. She stopped briefly at the hospital to see Catherine. Warrick took Lindsey with him to get something to drink. He gave Iris a long hug before he left the room.

"Hey, blood sister," Iris teased.

"That's what they tell me you did, so I'm good with that!" Catherine grinned before adding. "Iris, Jim knows."

"Cat, you didn't!" Iris wailed.

"Dang straight I did. Iris, you'd let him go just like that without even trying!" Catherine countered.

"He's decided who he wants to be with and where for that matter. I think his whereabouts today confirm that," Iris said resignedly as she sat by Catherine's bed.

"Now what?" Catherine asked sadly.

"Business as usual…I'm just a friend now, no muss or fuss." Iris admitted.

"Bull! Jim is not thinking this through!" Catherine railed.

"Cat, please, no more. Trust me this is hard enough. I don't want anyone on the team saying anything to Jim about his decision or giving him the cold shoulder or Annie. No sarcasm, no looks, no behind the back opinions. Promise me!" Iris's voice had a sharp edge.

"You got it, Scout's honor," Catherine promised, softly stroking Iris's hair as her friend laid her face on the bed, shoulders shaking from quiet sobs. Warrick looked in and sighed as he watched Iris. Catherine simply shook her head at him as he retreated to find Lindsey and give Catherine some quiet time with Iris.

Two days later, Catherine and Iris were welcomed back to resume working on the CSI team after being cleared by Dr. Franks. Catherine and Iris sat in the locker area discussing the fallout from the Black Canyon case because all evidence they had collected had been inside the helicopter when it exploded including the sleeping bags of all four victims. The families had expressed gratitude of their loved ones being returned to them, and get well wishes for Catherine and Iris. Greg and Nick had gone back to the campsite to collect what they could find the day after the Iris and Catherine had gone missing. Conrad Ecklie was reviewing the whole matter.

After chatting with Catherine, Iris was walking up the hallway when she ran into Hodges who decided to give her an overview of techniques he was employing that would in his opinion crack a particular CSI case. News had traveled quickly around the lab and LVPD that Brass and Annie were exclusive now. What happened next caused a considerable stir. Seeing they were near Brass's office, Hodges stopped Iris for a moment.

"Are you doing anything Thursday night?" Hodges asked boldly and a bit loudly.

"Nope but I am on-call for Grissom," Iris replied as she gave Hodges a curious glance.

"Would you like to go out for dinner and dancing?" Hodges questioned again boldly.

"Hodges, I only do ballroom type or Texas two-stepping. If you've got friskier moves in mind, count me out." Iris replied, turning to leave, but Hodges put a hand on her arm.

"Strictly the classy moves, Iris. I'd really like to take you out," Hodges said, taking care to direct his voice toward Brass's office.

"Okay, Hodges, it's a date but be forewarned I carry a dagger and I know how to slice and dice faster then you can say Benihana!" Iris laughed as they walked on down the hall. She waved at Warrick as they went by the locker area.

Warrick had taken in the whole scene and was doing his best to not crack up. Iris's wit was dry but could be hilarious at the same time. He couldn't resist strolling by Brass's office.

"Hey, Brass man, how's it hanging?" Warrick asked casually.

Jim sat behind his desk, looking about as ticked off as Warrick had ever seen him. "Did you see what happened just now?"

"You mean with Hodges and Iris?"

"Heck, yes! Can you believe the nerve of him asking her out?"

"Who cares? I mean they're both adults!"

"I care! That waste of skin thinks he can take someone classy like Iris out and God knows what'll happen? If he tries something…"

"What would you do, Jim? Iris can handle herself okay. I mean she's open and available now that you two are history, remember? She's not doing it to make you jealous. Let her have a good time and if it's with Hodges so be it."

"You're a big help, pal, you know that?"

"Just sharin' the love, bro! I know get lost!"

Jim glared at Warrick as he departed. The very notion of Hodges trying something with Iris made him reach for the bottle of Tums yet again. He had yet to remove her picture from his desk and replace it with one of Annie. As Jim and Iris were now only friends and he was seeing Annie, the rest of the CSI team tried to understand why Iris wasn't being difficult about it, except Catherine and Grissom who were closest to Brass.

It was Thursday morning came as Iris headed to the Las Vegas Fencing Club to take in a fencing session. Friday was her usual time but with the holidays she'd adjusted her lesson at her instructor's request. The distinct ring of metal unique to the clashing of swords went on throughout the facility. Iris came out dressed in the traditional form-fitting white outfit and placed the protective mesh fencing mask on. She assumed the en guard position across from her instructor. He then lunged toward her with a thrust that she readily parried. It was like dancing with a partner to her as they moved through the fencing routine. Brass had stopped to watch her, remembering hearing Iris tell Sara she was going Thursday to fence instead of Friday. His look was one of pride as he observed how gracefully she executed the fencing moves. Annie was shopping at a nearby mall and would call him when she was done. She was staying now until New Year's before returning to LA. When she finished, Iris saw him after she removed her fencing mask.

"Hey, Jim, what brings you here?"

"Just thought I'd drop by and catch your fencing session. You want to have dinner tonight with Annie and me?"

"I can't, I'm sure you know I have a date."

"Don't go out with him, Iris!"

"It's just dinner and dancing, not like I'm getting engaged or something."

"Look, we're friends, right?"

"Yes, we're friends."

"Well, it's the "something" that concerns me!"

"Why? I wouldn't just something with anyone but maybe I ought to reconsider."

"Iris!!"

"Thanks, Jim, for your concern but I've somewhere else I need to be as I'm sure you do to." Iris headed into the women's locker area and Brass could only stand outside with hands on hips. His mood was exasperated. He didn't see her again the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Early Thursday evening found Hodges and Iris at Gilley's Saloon again as Hodges wanted to try country style dancing. As they ate dinner they exchanged casual questions.

"Hodges…" Iris began to ask.

"Please call me David. All I get at the lab is Hodges this and Hodges that."

"Um, okay, David it is. Do you have any pets? I've got two retired bloodhounds, Cyrano and Durante."

"I like the names! I've got a cat, Kobayashi Maru, Mr. K for short…"

"The Kobayashi Maru was a starship used as a training program exercise in character for Starfleet command cadets given a no-win outcome at the academy in Starfleet. Only James T. Kirk bested the no-win scenario by changing the program's parameters," Iris interjected and gave him a knowing grin.

Hodges' eyes boggled at that to be sitting across from a fellow Star Trek fan. He knew the rest of the evening was going to be a treat in the making.

Friday morning found Grissom, Nick, Greg and Warrick in the locker area after a wild and wooly night in Vegas with a drive-by shooting with multiple victims, a body found in the trunk of a burning car, two pharmacy burglaries. Sara and Iris were still out at the scene with the burned-out car with its trunk occupant. Brass walked in to ask how their night had gone, having been at the drive-by shooting scene himself as lead detective. Everyone knew that Iris had gone out with Hodges the night before and she'd been mum about their date.

"That was one long night," Brass said, breaking the silence.

Hodges suddenly turned up as he strolled by the locker area on his way to his work area. Grissom groaned inwardly, not now Hodges, now is not the time. Brass shot Hodges a neutral glance as well as Hodges casually strolled in to lean against a locker.

"Good morning, team," Hodges greeted them a thin smile while adding. "I heard you all had a long night. I, on the other hand, had a date with an angel."

"Hodges, we know you went out with Iris and it's enough to know you had a nice time." Grissom said dismissively toward Hodges.

"Griss, I gotta tell you though that she makes you feel like you're the only guy there and slow dances intoxicating and she has the softest lips, like rose petals…" Hodges reminisced and then realized he was wearing out his welcome quickly.

Brass's face remained neutral throughout Hodges' description of his date.

"Hodges, I think it would be prudent if you went on to your area." Grissom urged him, bridling a bit at Hodges' calling him a nickname generally reserved for his teammates.

Hodges shrugged but complied and headed on his way.

"Lips like rose petals? No way!" Nick exclaimed in disbelief.

"Iris would never give Hodges the chance!" Greg insisted.

"She's a class act all the way, so I'm laying odds he didn't get to first base but struck out swinging," Warrick declared emphatically.

Grissom and Brass remained silent; Jim's face betraying nothing of what he thought or felt about Hodges' comments.

It was New Year's Eve and a party was in full swing for the CSI teams and LVPD. Iris had arrived alone, although Hodges quickly found her and stayed with her. She remained cordial toward him. The personnel that could were readily imbibing the liquid refreshments on hand. Iris had volunteered for shift and would leave just after midnight. She found herself working a lot extra these days. Warrick arrived with Catherine on his arm; she was still in a walking boot for her sprained ankle but had fully recovered from the Black Canyon ordeal. Jim and Annie arrived on their heels along with Grissom and Sara. Iris spied Jim across the room and gave a small wave of greeting before Greg grabbed her hand to take her to the dance floor.

To Iris's surprise, she never lacked for company during the evening. She danced not only with fellow CSI members but other lab personnel. Greg had slow-danced with her, Nick had her during a type of Texas two-step, Warrick had done a disco bump/hustle with her, Grissom had taken her into a dizzy waltz type, Archie was shocked at her willingness to try some dirty dancing where they seemed glued together, and Hodges got grabbed by the belt buckle to go at a jitterbug/swing with her as well. She'd also persuaded Bobby from ballistics to do a quick spin on the floor. As she danced she let herself go and her partners enjoyed seeing her cut the floor up with each of them, but she saw to it that Jim never got one chance to take her to the dance floor. She even sought out Ecklie, who was not bad at dancing, as he commented to her that the Black Canyon case was going to remain open due to lack of any conclusive evidence. The evidence that had been destroyed in the helicopter explosion would have been the most promising to solve the crime.

Returning from her latest tour to the floor, she found Annie and Brass sitting at her table. Iris bit her lip but wasn't going to shy away anymore. She'd been friendly to them both, keeping her promise to Jim that he had nothing to worry about where she was concerned. She sat down next to Annie and flashed a smile Jim's way.

"Iris, you look like you're having a blast tonight. From what Jimmy told me, I thought you only did ballroom dancing!" Annie initiated the conversation.

"I like ballroom dancing and Texas two-step most but I'm open to other dance styles just short of the really raunchy stuff!" Iris observed.

"It's nearly midnight; you ought to go dance with Jimmy!" Annie urged.

"Heavens, Annie, you two should be out there to ring in the new year as a couple," Iris tried to sound bright and cheerful.

"Come on, Iris, its just one dance," Brass stood and held his hand out to her.

"Go on, Iris, Jimmy won't bite," Annie laughed.

"Lips like rose petals?" Brass growled in Iris's ear as he walked her to the dance floor.

"What are you talking about?" Iris countered testily.

"Hodges said you had lips like rose petals, something I would know but him?" Brass griped as she faced him.

"Are you jealous or being protective? My love life is no longer your concern," Iris insisted tartly.

"Just dance with me!" Brass exclaimed.

The song "Simply the Best" by Tina Turner started as Jim took Iris on to the dance floor. Other CSI team members looked on with interest to see how the two would interact. Jim's right arm slid down behind Iris's back as his left hand took her right. He brought her close to him, their bodies molding together, as they danced a version of the tango. Brass dipped her low and brought her up slowly as their lips came achingly close. Those around them gave them more of the floor until finally they were the only couple dancing. They were too engrossed with each other to even notice. As the song ended, applause erupted around them as they broke apart and looked sheepishly at each other.

"That was some red hot dancing, you two!" Warrick exclaimed, as Catherine shot Iris a wink as well.

The countdown then began to New Year's as they stood together. Annie was now with Hodges and waved at them. Iris started to walk back to her table, but Jim kept hold of her hand.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!" The crowd chanted.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR."

As "Auld Lang Syne" was sung, Jim took Iris in his arms as she looked up at him with a confused expression. Brass tilted her chin up as his lips gently took hers and then more possessively, a full open-mouthed kiss now being shared. Her hands slid down his chest and around his back to get closer. Hodges and Annie were in the middle of their own special New Year's buss. At the end of the traditional New Year's song, Iris felt dizzy and stepped away from Brass as Annie approached.

"Annie, I'm sorry…didn't mean for us to be so long." Iris stammered slightly.

"Just here for changing of the guard, so Jimmy take me home with you big fella!" Annie giggled as she followed it by laying a big kiss on Brass.

Feeling awkward and out of place, Iris turned on her heel stopping long enough to grab her purse and shawl and depart. Hodges asked her to stay longer, but Iris insisted she wanted to get to the lab early before assignments. Catherine saw her leaving and followed her out of the ballroom into the hotel lobby. She saw Iris dabbing at her eyes with a tissue and then blow her nose.

"Iris?"

"Oh, Cat, what brings you out here?"

"Just wanted to check up on you, hun."

"Thanks, I'm just going to head on to the lab since I brought a change of clothes along."

"Iris, how long can you keep this up?"

"Keep what up?"

"You and Brass doing this dance of denial around each other."

"I can't change how I feel about him, Cat, because Lord knows I've tried. I will be his friend, though my heart's been ground into hamburger. My only alternative is to transfer and I don't want to even consider that. I get to leave on Tuesday though for my nephew Sean's graduation in Indianapolis on Thursday. I'm taking the next seven days off to be with my family. The time away will do me a world of good and it's been too long since I last visited them."

"You're gonna miss him."

"I do already, Cat. I have to find a way to be content being his friend and no more. On a different note, how goes it with you and Warrick?"

"We're good, actually better than good."

"You better get back in there before someone makes a play for your man!" Iris teased.

"I'll keep an eye on them, Iris." Catherine hugged Iris fondly before returning to the ballroom.

Iris wrapped her shawl around her before heading on out to her Jeep to go on to the lab.

Brass and Annie had returned to his home after the New Year's party. She snuggled into him after they'd gotten ready for bed. Jim could still smell Iris's spicy citrus perfume on his fingers.

"Annie?"

"Yes, Jimmy."

"How do we work this out? You're going back to LA tomorrow. I'm going to speak to HR to see if you could transfer."

"Transfer?"

"Yeah. Here to Vegas."

"How about this? You could sell your house and lake cabin here and move in with me in LA and transfer to the LAPD. Jimmy, you'd love it there."

"I'd rather you transferred here. My house is paid for and the lake cabin my dad left to me. LA is too frantic for my tastes let alone the cost of living! Besides when do we get hitched?"

"Married?"

"Yeah, I want the whole pie! Who knows we may even have a few kids!"

"Jimmy, lover, I am in no hurry to take the plunge! Kids? We are passed the time for family to be even discussed. Honey, I love my job and I love where I live as much as you do. It just seemed to me that you'd like to put Vegas in your rear view mirror and come be with me!"

"Annie, I was thinking you'd give that up to come be with me here, I mean you love me, right?"

"Jimmy, I do love you but that's a huge thing you're asking of me and I know me of you. I don't want to move here of that I'm sure!"

"Well, sleep on it and see how you feel about it in the morning. G'night, Annie."

"G'night, Jim."

Brass rolled over to stare into the darkness…sleep was the last thing on his mind.

It was Tuesday evening as Sara and Grissom were seeing Iris off at McCarran Airport as she got ready to fly to Indianapolis for Sean's graduation. They were going to watch Cyrano and Durante for her. Just before boarding, Iris hugged Sara and then turned to Grissom. She gave him a "what the heck" look as she wrapped him in a bear hug.

"Look after him for me," Iris said up at Grissom and also at Sara.

"We will." Sara spoke them both.

Iris smiled and turned to go board her plane.

Sara and Grissom stayed a bit and watched as the plane pulled away from the terminal and went on to taxi to its runway. Grissom held Sara close as she grumbled, "Brass is a fool, Griss. How can they just step away from each other like that? Nothing against Annie but dang it…."

Grissom continued to hold her and regarded her as he brushed a dark lock of her raven-colored hair away. "They have to sort this out for themselves, Sara. You can't rush in and do this for them no more than I can as much as we care about them both."

"I know, Griss, it's just we see it but why can't they?" Sara railed.

"They can, at least Iris can, and that's part of the reason Iris is going, Sara. Yes, it's to visit her family and be there for her nephew's graduation but it's also to give Jim the space he needs right now so he can have a clear head and heart about things." Grissom finished as he stroked Sara's cheek.

"What if…" Sara started before Grissom's kiss silenced her question long enough that after Iris's plane had left they walked out of the airport holding hands. Sara knew she had Grissom's love and support without question and hoped it would be the same for their friends.

Jim arrived late in his office and hung his suit coat up before he checked his phone messages. A new picture of Annie was on his desk next to that of Ellie when she was a little girl, while the picture of Iris had been moved to a bookcase shelf. He then spied the envelope propped by Annie's picture. It simply said "JB". As he opened it a ticket fell out along with a note. The ticket was to Sean's graduation ceremony. The note was simple and brief: Sean and I want you to have this as a keepsake. He counts you as a big influence in his life. You've been invaluable in helping him these last few months. He called me last night to say he wants to go into homicide investigation. Drat! I was hoping for another CSI in the family but what can you do? You'll always be aces with us both. Best, Iris and Sean.

Brass smiled at reading of Sean's career choice, as he cleared his throat finally…then picked up his phone.

Iris was greeted by at Indianapolis Weir Cook International Airport by her entire family. Sean grabbed her and whirled her around like a rag doll. She squealed in delight to hug her nephews and nieces who each time got bigger and bigger but then again Iris was the shortest in the family. Her two sisters and two brothers gathered around to hug her next followed by their spouses. Though Iris didn't have children, she was the undisputed matriarch of the King family but a benevolent one and adored her nieces and nephews.

That night in her hotel room, as Iris wanted some quiet time alone before she'd join her family on Wednesday, her cell phone rang and she answered it without looking at the number.

"How's Indy treating you?" Warrick asked.

"Good, Hot Chocolate! How goes it there in Sin City?" Iris countered with a giggle.

"Same old same old here, Catherine and I just wanted to check on you!" Warrick replied.

"No worries, my dark knight, but I'll be back in a few days so be good you two!" Iris instructed.

"Catherine and I will be the ones picking you up when you get back so just call us when you have the arrival time!" Warrick laughed.

"Aye, aye, sir!" Iris giggled in return as she hung up.

Iris had a full day visiting with her extended family during Wednesday and was exhausted by nightfall. She spent the late evening lounging in bed when one of her favorite chick-flicks, "_Somewhere In Time"_, came on. I so need a good cry Iris thought as she settled in to watch the movie. She especially enjoyed the soliloquy that Jane Seymour's character Elise gave to Christopher Reeve's character Richard in one scene. Several tissues later, as the movie ended, Iris had a good sob-a-thon as she called it in progress. There was a knock at the door. Wiping her face quickly, Iris put on her robe and went to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Room service, ma'am."

"I didn't call for anything."

"The person who ordered for you wishes to remain anonymous."

"Uh, okay, one minute please."

As Iris opened the door, the waiter brought in a silver covered tray set. Iris tipped the waiter generously and he promptly left. Curious now, Iris removed the cover to the tray and saw her absolute favorite dessert – strawberry shortcake – with huge red strawberries dripping in whipped cream. Someone in her family wanted to spoil her tonight and that was fine with Iris as she desperately wanted pampering and anything to help keep her thoughts off of Brass. She didn't hesitate in violating the dessert.

Thursday evening came quickly for Iris as she followed her family into the Indiana State Fairgrounds Pepsi Coliseum and took her seat before the graduation ceremony started. The empty seat beside her caused her heart to ache as she missed Jim all the more. She would have gladly settled for him just to come along as a family friend to watch Sean go up for his diploma. For the umpteenth time, she let a heavy sigh go as her niece Stacey, Sean's sister, moved to sit by her.

"You okay, Aunt Iris? You seem sort of distracted! Why couldn't Mr. Brass come?"

"Sweetie, he had an unexpected situation at work and couldn't come but Sean knows he sends his best wishes."

"We would've liked to meet Mr. Brass."

"I know, honey, it would have been great."

The ceremonies began promptly at 6:00 p.m. and the name of King was down the list a ways. Iris sat expectantly and got more excited as Sean's name was ready to be called. The dean of the university said into the microphone: "Sean Michael King, graduate dual degrees in criminal science and law enforcement, your diploma will be presented by Captain James Brass of the Las Vegas Police Department, Homicide Section, and it's my understanding that Sean has a standing job offer with the LVPD."

Two rows comprising the King family stood as one to clap and shout as Sean stood up and strode up to the stage and walk across proudly. Jim came out from the wings in his full dress LVPD uniform to meet Sean with his diploma. The young man accepted it, shook Jim's hand then threw his arms about him in a hug as he grinned. He then stepped forward to shake hands with the dean who also shook hands with Jim who followed Sean down the steps. Iris's family was taking pictures and recording the event. She stood also stunned, amazed, gratified but mystified at the same time. He had come anyway to support Sean, and she'd never forget his gesture of friendship.

After the ceremony had concluded, it was near-pandemonium in the halls of the Coliseum as family members grouped with the new graduates. It was no different for Iris's clan as they clamored around Sean. Iris felt fingers twining with hers all of a sudden. She turned to find herself gazing up into laughing gray-blue eyes as Brass quickly kissed her on the cheek.

"How did you manage to persuade the dean of Indiana University to let you give Sean his diploma? I'm still scratching my head over that!" Iris queried in disbelief.

"I just called the chief of police for the Indianapolis Police Department and asked for a favor from a brother officer. Piece of cake!" Jim grinned down at her.

They were then swarmed by Iris's nieces.

"Captain Brass, you came! Oh, you are soooo handsome in your uniform! You didn't tell us that, Aunt Iris! He's delish!"

"Delish?" Jim whispered to Iris.

"Delicious." She whispered back.

"Oh, got it." He was flattered and flustered at the same time.

Sean stepped up to shake Jim's hand that was followed by a bear hug. "You made it, Jim! Aunt Iris said you'd been detained by some personal business, but I really appreciate you're being here. It wouldn't have been the same without you, we see you as part of the family now."

"Sean, that's kind of you to say to Jim but…" Iris started to say.

"Its okay, Iris, he's right." Jim interrupted her.

"But Jim…" Iris tried to reason.

"Your family has been treating me like one of their own since we started dating. They called me while you were missing, giving me encouragement when it should've been the other way around. They knew about Annie and it didn't matter. They wanted to know I was doing okay. How could I miss an important family event like this?" Brass acknowledged.

"You're a good friend to me, Jim," Iris stated honestly, struggling hard to not read more into this than there was.

"If I have the family's permission, I'd like to take everyone to dinner and it's on me!" Brass announced before being enveloped by the nieces and nephews in a massive group hug.

It was late that night as Jim came back to Iris's hotel room. Every decent hotel was sold out due to the IU graduation. Iris was being practical and told Jim to stay in her room which had two queen-size beds. He was too tired to disagree with her. After showering, he collapsed on one of the beds and heard Iris taking her own shower. She padded out in her robe and turned down the covers of her bed.

"Iris?"

"Yes, Jim."

"You haven't asked about Annie."

"There's nothing to ask about. I'm happy for you both as a good friend ought to be."

In one fluid movement, Jim moved from his bed to Iris's to take her in his arms. She tried to push him away but he held her fast. Her shoulders slumped as she struggled with the clashing emotions inside as she whispered, "I can't do this anymore."

He tilted her chin up to see two small tears tracking down her cheeks that he gently brushed away.

"Iris, I need to explain myself."

"Please don't!"

"Iris, hear me out. I wanted Annie in the worst way, wanted to start up where we'd left off. She wanted me too. I tried twice to make love to her and I couldn't go all the way, so to speak, and that's NEVER happened to me. I think part of me knew how I really felt about you too so I couldn't go through with it. What we didn't want to give up was where we each lived and worked in spite of how we felt. She's been at her job a good while and me even longer at mine. Sometimes you need more than what seems like love to make the whole thing work."

"You could make it work with her, Jim! See each other on weekends and such," Iris insisted.

"Iris, I need more than that. I need somebody a hundred percent not weekends or vacations but 24/7 and 365 days a year," Jim said flatly.

"I just want to see you happy so if it's with Annie it's with Annie," Iris said softly, stubbornly.

"To quote a wise person – I need someone who'll love me silly every night, grow old with me, accept me as I am with all my quirks and foibles and where I live and work, and heck maybe even have a few kids. And you're cute as button when you're being stubborn. So do you forgive me?" Brass rubbed noses with her.

"But Jim…" Iris entreated.

"I only have one applicant for this job proposal, so deal or no deal?" Brass waited on the answer.

"Deal," Iris whispered.

"You never told me you loved me…why?" Jim asked softly as he nuzzled her ear before kissing her neck.

"I was afraid you didn't feel the same about me and that we would just date for who knows how long and the best I could hope for was being someone to have a fun time with," Iris replied.

"We sold each other short in different ways, hun. By the way, did you like the strawberry shortcake?" Jim asked with a chuckle.

"Omigosh, you sent that? That was the BEST and totally yummy! I destroyed it, trust me! Wait, though, how do you feel about me?" Iris asked with a catch in her voice. Her eyes were dark and wide, holding nothing back from Brass.

"I'd of come all this way just for Sean but I have an ulterior motive as well. I'm better at showing than telling how I feel but for the record – yeah, babe, back atcha. I love ya times infinity," Brass replied as smothered her with little kisses all over her face.

Iris then sighed as she laid her head against his chest. "What I'm going to say is totally mushy and from one of my favorite chick-flick movies, "Somewhere in Time": The man of my dreams has almost faded now. The one I have created in my mind. The sort of man each woman dreams of in the deepest and most secret reaches of her heart. I can almost see him now before me. What would I say to him, if he were really here? Forgive me, I have never known this feeling - I've lived without it all my life. Is it any wonder, then, that I failed to recognize you? You - who brought it to me for the first time. Is there any way I can tell you how my life has changed? Any way at all to let you know what sweetness you have given me? There is so much to say . . . I cannot find the words. Except for these - I love you..."

"Always," Brass said while turning out the light. They exchanged a soft whispered conversation afterwards before they fell asleep. Brass continued to keep Iris wrapped in his arms.

The next evening Warrick and Catherine lay on her couch as they watched movies and ate popcorn and cuddled. Warrick's phone rang and he grumbled to himself, knowing he was on-call tonight.

"Brown."

"Hey, Rick, you don't have to pick Iris up." Warrick heard Brass say as he sat up quickly and nearly dumped Catherine out of his lap.

"We'll get her, Brass man, she's supposed to call us with her arrival time," Warrick insisted.

"It's covered, Rick, we just got back from Indy and my car is here at the airport," Brass informed him.

"We?" Warrick questioned, grinning, as Catherine looked at him quizzically.

"Yeah, Iris and me, who else would it be?" Brass griped good-naturedly.

"Brass, you're a smooth mother, you know that?" Warrick countered with a laugh.

"Whatever, Rick, but like I said we're back and I'll take her home and you'll see us when you see us. Ciao!" Brass replied as he hung.

Warrick was cracking up as he took Catherine back in his arms and they got comfortable on the couch. Catherine looked up at him to ask, "What's Brass up to?"

"He went to Indy after Iris, can you believe it? They just got back to the airport. He's taking her home and they'll see us when they see us. I bet he's taken off a couple days to match Iris's remaining days off." Warrick grinned with satisfaction, glad to hear that Brass had been the standup guy he said he'd be.

"Sounds like their business is off and running. How about getting down to our business?" Catherine asked just before Warrick's lips smothered hers and their future discussion was mostly non-verbal.

Two days later, Grissom was walking down the hall with assignments. As he passed Brass's office, he pulled up short and what he saw caused him to smile. Iris was getting ready to leave Brass when Jim pulled her into a quick embrace and kissed her hand. Iris spied Grissom and blushed as Jim let her go as he said, "See you later, hun."

"Where's Catherine, Griss? I haven't seen her tonight," Iris asked.

"Ask Warrick, he's in the locker room," Grissom replied.

"Thanks, Griss!" Iris hurried on to the locker room.

Warrick was just closing his locker door when Iris caught him. He hugged her fondly for a moment.

"Where's Catherine, Rick?"

"She's, uh, in the chapel."

"The chapel? Okay, I'm headed there, Rick, so ask Grissom to hold off on assignments just a few minutes, please?"

"Sure thing, Iris!"

Catherine had just finished lighting two candles and crossed herself when she sensed another person by her.

"Cat, you okay?"

"Yeah, I've wanted to do this since we got back and definitely before going out tonight."

"The candles are for you and Sam?"

"Yes but also for you, Mel, and the others."

"Now what?"

"I'm just going to kneel and pray for a few minutes before I go for assignment."

"Come on, I'll join you."

"Both of us? Iris, you're not Catholic!"

"I don't remember reading anywhere in the Bible that a Catholic and a Prostestant can't pray together."

"But you don't know the rosary!"

"You might be surprised, Cat!"

"Okay then."

Warrick went to check on them a few minutes later as Grissom was willing to hold assignments back temporarily. He quietly peeked inside the chapel and saw the women knelt side by side while praying quietly together out loud. He silently added his own prayer of thanks.

Catherine and Iris walked into the break room as Grissom welcomed them before beginning to go over assignments. Catherine took a seat by Warrick, who patted her knee under table before stroking her thigh as she struggled to keep a straight face. Iris merely rolled her eyes at them, smiling herself upon seeing Jim stride by as he gave her a flash of a wink.

"Well, tonight all assignments are on the ground," Grissom began as his team received the news with a ripple of laughter that went throughout the group.

The case of the Black Canyon murders remained unsolved but became a popular ghost story to tell around campfires for those who camped there in the future.

THE END

Reviews always welcome and I will respond to all. My thanks, Ladykestrel


End file.
